


Mew Does LU Linktober 2020 (I hope...)

by nicetomeetmew



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Humor, LU Linktober, Tags will be added, but for now there is none :), i tired okay, or at least, warning will be on each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetomeetmew/pseuds/nicetomeetmew
Summary: I hope to keep these humourous and fluffy but if a prompt awakens my angst braincell... I am very sorry.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Mew Does LU Linktober 2020 (I hope...)

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA. I did humour! Or... I tried? Meh it's a start.
> 
> I wasn't going to do Linktober but I thought hey. I should give and a go. And thus... here we are!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Day 1 - Pumpkin)
> 
> Time, Four, Wind and Hyrule discover a pumpkin. The only problem is... they have absolutely no clue that's what it is.

“What… what _is_ that thing?”

“I don’t know… do you think we can touch it?”

“Don’t touch it! We don’t know what it is!”

Time stood, perplexed, watching as Wind, Hyrule and Four stood gathered around something, bickering amongst themselves.

The group had found themselves in Kakariko Village of Wild’s Hyrule earlier that day, and the other heroes had decided to take the time to relax and look around while the champion had eagerly ran off to greet some friends.

Time had noticed the three youngest heroes wonder into one of the fenced off area of the village, but since Four was with them, he was sure they wouldn’t cause any damage. But now, for the past 15 minutes, they had been standing in a loose circle, staring down at something the confusion in their voices growing with every passing second.

Eventually, curiosity was too much to bear.

“What are you boys looking at he?” he asked, approaching the fence. Wind’s head popped up, a relieved smile taking over his face.

“Time! You’ll know! Come tell us what this thing is.”

The sailor darted out of the garden, grabbing Time by the arm and pulling him back in before the oldest hero could even open his mouth to protest.

Wind shoved him into their small circle and pointed dramatically at the ground.

“There! What is that?”

All three young heroes gazed up at him expectantly, but Time was silent. He stared down at the… thing that appeared to be growing out of the ground. It was fairly large and orange, with big green leaves and vines coming out the bottom of it. And he had absolutely no idea what it was.

“It’s…”

“Yes?” Hyrule prompted, clearly eager to finally know what the mysterious object was.

A few more seconds ticked by for Time eventually sighed in defeat.

“I have no idea what it is.”

A stunned silence fell.

“How can you not know?!” Four cried suddenly. He dropped down next to thing, staring at it in frustration. “If _you_ don’t know, we’ll never figure it out!”

Time rolled his eye with a sigh, about to suggest they should just go find Wild and ask him when, speak of the devil…

“Hey!”

The four of them turned to see Wild waving cheerily at them, flanked by the other four heroes. Wild rushed up to the fence, breaking into a mischievous grin as his eyes landed on the mysterious object.

“You better not touch that,” he said cryptically. Four stood, brushing down his trousers, his frustration quickly changing into suspicious.

“Why not?” he inquired. Wild’s smile broadened as he laughed.

“If Olkin sees you touching one of his pumpkins, he’ll make you buy it.”

His smile slowly faded as he was met with four blank stares. Wind glanced back down.

“Pumpkin? That’s what this thing is?” he asked, prodding one of the giant leaves with his toe.

“Uh… yes?”

A scoff came and Legend joined Wild at the fence, closely followed by Twilight, Sky and Warriors.

“Have you never seen a pumpkin, kid?” he teased, leaning against the railing. Wind puffed his cheeks in indignation.

“They don’t grow where I live! It’s not _my_ fault.”

“Of course not,” Twilight joined in, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “What about you two?” he asked Four and Hyrule. Hyrule simply shook his head while Four blushed bright red. The ranch-hand turned to Time a small smirk on his lips. “And you, old man?”

Time felt the tips of his ears burning, but he forced himself to keep his mask of calm.

“Can’t say I’ve ever seen one,” he replied shortly. Once more, a shocked silence fell as the five young men outside the garden stared at them incredulously.

“ _Seriously_?” Legend sputtered finally. “None of you?” Warriors made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a muffled laugh, but her quickly covered it up at the sight of Time’s signature glare.

“There’s only one thing to do!” Wild declared, vaulting over the fence and running towards the Sheikah man at the other end of the garden, who had been watching the whole affair with a very strange look on his face.

A few moments later, Wild returned, his arms laden with a whole bunch of pumpkins. Time raised his eyebrow at the sight, completely clueless as to what it was meant to accomplish.

“I’m making pumpkin soup for dinner,” Wild explained happily, before trudging off, pumpkins threatening to topple out his arms at any moment.

Exchanging glances, Time and the younger teens followed the others as the made their way ever to the village’s cooking pot. As soon as others were definitely out earshot, Wind beckoned the others to come closer.

“We’re supposed to _eat_ them?” he hissed, dumbfounded.

* * *

Time stared down at the bowl of bizarre orange mush that Wild had plopped down in front of him. Beside him, Four poked at it with his spoon, while Wind sniffed it suspiciously. Hyrule was trying his best to look as unconvinced as the others, but Time could’ve sworn he saw him drool at the smell of the soup.

Meanwhile, the apparent pumpkin-experts of the group where watching the scene with varying levels of amusement. Warriors and Legend were making absolutely no attempts to hide the smirks, while Sky had covered his mouth with his hand ten minutes ago after accidently letting loose a rather loud snort of laughter. Twilight was standing, arms cross his mouth twitching as he tried valiantly not to smile. And Wild… well Wild just wanted them to eat the soup.

“Go on!” he urged for the umpteenth time. With a resigned sigh, Time scooped a spoonful and took a small, careful sip. His eye widened in surprise.

“It’s delicious!” Hyrule cried delighted, his eyes lighting up. Wind offered an enthusiastic, muffled sound of agreement, mouth too full to talk. Four huffed.

“…Yeah it’s nice. I guess,” he muttered, before shoveling another spoonful down.

Satisfied, the other’s joined them, Legend and Warriors clearly not about to let their cluelessness go anytime soon.

Twilight settled down next to his mentor, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Time suddenly fixed him with a seriously look.

“Pup.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you dare tell Malon about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Twilight did indeed tell Malon. He was never heard from again.


End file.
